D-Day (mission)
"D-Day" is the first campaign level in Call of Duty: WWII. From inside a Higgins landing boat, the player's squad will storm Omaha Beach in a visceral audiovisual experience unlike any D-Day landing experienced in a game to date. Ronald "Red" Daniels and his fellow soldiers must overcome the enemy defenses to serve as the tip of the spear for the Allied invasion. Characters *Ronald "Red" Daniels (playable) *William Pierson *Joseph Turner *Robert Zussman (W.I.A.) *Drew Stiles *Frank Aiello *Davis (cutscene only) *German Rifleman (W.I.A.) *Paul Thomas Daniels (mentioned only) *Hazel Daniels (photo only) *Kopelson (K.I.A) *James (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Caratelli (Alive/K.I.A.) (player-determined) *Pvt. Wells (Alive/K.I.A.) (player-determined) Plot On June 6, 1944, Allies begin Invasion of Normandy. Daniels, along with the whole 1st Infantry Division is on a landing craft, nearing heavily defended Omaha beach. At one point, the machine gunner of Daniels's boat is killed by a shot to the head, which prompts everybody on the boat to duck. Turner orders the driver to gain full speed so they can reach the beach as fast as possible and breach the seawall. When the boat reaches the shore, the ramp is dropped and a destroyed boat rams into Daniels' boat, throwing him on the floor. While most of Daniels' comrades from the boat are killed violently by machine gun fire, Daniels escapes by flipping over the side of the boat. Turner guides Daniels to the nearest cover on the beach, where he takes him out of a shell shock state and orders him to pick up a bangalore from a dismembered soldier and finish his job by taking it to the seawall so they can make a breach. The US forces suffer heavy casualties on the beach, due to lack of proper cover and constant artillery fire. Daniels reaches the seawall and, despite struggling with connecting two pieces of the bangalore, manages to make the explosion with help of Zussman. The explosion blows up the barbed wire and the US forces use the passage to make a push to the bunkers. Daniels participates in the clearance of four German bunkers on the beach cliffs. Upon clearing the fourth bunker, Pierson orders Zussman and Daniels to retake the fifth, smallest one. Daniels enters through the door and gets melee attacked by a Wehrmacht soldier, but is saved by Zussman who tackles the soldier and wrestles him. However, the German soldier stabs Zussman in the abdomen, and attacks Daniels again. Daniels manages to subdue the soldier by smashing his head with his helmet. Daniels then grabs Zussman's pistol and kills the German soldier rushing towards them. Zussman bleeds heavily from the knife wound, and can't walk. Daniels drags him out of the bunker, through trenches and to the nearby field hospital. While Daniels tries to keep him alive, Zussman starts losing consciousness, as all medics are busy with treating other wounded soldiers. After some time a medic finally arrives to assist Zussman, after which Turner brings the rest of the squad to a nearby farm, where they keep off German reinforcements and destroy a GPF cannon shelling the beach. After the cannon is disabled, Daniels returns to Zussman who was treated successfuly. Surviving German soldiers surrender, and the beach is safe. Weapons Squad Abilities * Robert Zussman - First Aid Kit * Joseph Turner - Ammunition Bag Heroic Actions Mementos found in level Transcript D-Day (mission)/Transcript Gallery D-Day Normandy WWII.png|US soldiers landing on Omaha Beach D-Day mission WWII.png Stahlhelm grab WWII.png|Daniels picking up a Stahlhelm to beat a German soldier to death Videos ᴴᴰ Call of Duty WWII PC - "D-Day" 【4K 60FPS】 【MAX SETTINGS】 Category:Call of Duty: WWII Single Player Levels